


Cintaku berlabuh di Warteg Eros Abadi

by fakirasupan96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Major Humor, Preman Pasar AU, cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak serius
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: WARNING TULISAN INI TIDAK MENJAMIN ANDA BISA BERHENTI MEMIKIRKAN PESONA ADEK YUURI KATSUKIUPDATE CHAPTER 4: TATTO BANG VIKTORAbang Viktor adalah kepala preman Terminal Pasar senen yang terkenal sangat bijak, murah hati, dan berjiwa kepemimpinan di kalangan masyarakat penghuni terminal Pasar Senen. Namun semua pangkat itu tidak berlaku ketika VIktor memasuki kawasan Warteg Eros Abadi yang terkenal dengan Tempe oreknya yang maha kuasa enaknya. Pangkat sebagai kepala preman bukan kalah dengan sepiring Tempe orek, tapi ia kalah dengan pesona dek Yuuri Katsuki sang pemilik Warteg.kuatnya pesona dek Yuuri, membuat semua orang yang melihat senyumnya mimpi basah di malah harinya. Saat pertama kali Viktor melihat senyum itu, ia langsung tahu kalau, ia harus mendapatkan cinta Dek Yuuri !!!!.inilah kisah kegoblokan Viktor Nikivorov dalam mendapatkan cinta dek Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT DATANG DI TERMINAL PASAR SENEN YUUHUU~

Terminal itu salah satu tempat yang ngga pernah tidur. walaupun udah jam 2 pagi, tetep aja ada bus malem yang sampe di terminal itu. Berbagai macam orang, tumpah ruah di disana, nah di terminal Senen pun juga seperti itu. Terminal senen adalah salah satu terminal terbesar di jakarta. Metro mini ada, kopaja ada, primajasa ada, mayasari bakti ada, bianglala ada, cuma hati kamu aja yang ga ada neng hehe. Oh iya mikrolet juga ada. 

Petugas keamanan pastinya ada untuk menjaga kawasan itu, Tapi terminal selalu identik dengan petugas keamanan yang tidak resmi, yelah bilang aja preman. Iya maksudnya preman.  
Penghuni Pasar Senen mulai dari tukang jual buku bekas, tukang koran, tukang jual minuman dingin, tukang parkir, nasi goreng, nasi rames, warteg, Bandar judi togel dan sebagainya, lebih kenal sama kepala preman mereka ketimbang para wakil rakyat yang duduk ongkang ongkang kaki di kursi DPR, yep nama Viktor Nikivorov lebih tersohor seantero jagad pasar senen sebagai kepala preman yang dicintai oleh para penghuni Pasar Senen.

Ketua dari Aliansi Preman Pasar Jakarta Tegar Beriman, bang Yakov sudah merestui Victor memimpin regional terminal Senen. Viktor itu dikenal sebagai sosok pemimpin idaman, dia tidak seperti preman-preman lainnya, memimpin Pasar Senen dengan penuh senyum dan tawa, biasanya preman minta uang keamanan secara paksa, tapi buat Viktor itu bukan masalah yang besar, toh dia juga punya bisnis sampingan punya jasa cutting stiker buat stiker angkot ato jenis angkutan lainnya, kalo ada stiker tulisannya 'tiada hari tanpa tempe orek mas Yuuri' nah itu pasti stiker yang dijual sama Viktor.  
loh itu stiker maksudnya apa? NAH INI.  
Selain Viktor, nama Yuuri katsuki adalah nama kedua yang tersohor di terminal Pasar Senen. pemilik dari warteg Eros Abadi ini, terkenal dengan parasnya yang Subhanallah aduhai abang-abang angkot pun dibikin mimpi basah sama senyum mas Yuuri. gak cuma parasnya, tapi makanan di warteg Yuuri itu terkenal ENDESSS.. eh enakk banget, apalagi tempe oreknya, mantep.  
padahal ya gengs, Yuuri itu baru aja setahun buka usaha warteg di terminal pasar senen.  
Nah ceritanya begini waktu pertama kali viktor sama Yuuri ketemu, Sebagai seorang ketua preman, Viktor selalu rajin inspeksi keliling terminal, cek sana cek sini, ngajak ngobrol sesepuh pedagang dan lain sebagainya.

Suatu ketika Pichit tukang somay yang doyan gosip ngomong begini ke Viktor, " bang viktor. disono noh, yang dulunya warteg mpok mila, sekrang udah ditempatin sama orang baru."  
"hah ? orang baru? kok gua gatau sih?"  
"yaiya lah.. siapa dulu pichit gituxx.., tadi gua lewat depan wartegnya bang, sekalian mampir, bujug buset dah bang.. tempe oreknya.. mantep bang.." Viktor agak kesal, karena baru pertama kali semenjak iya memimpin pasar ini, orang baru berani-beraninya belum lapor ke Viktor. Bukannya apa-apa tapi sebagai pemimpin yang baik, masa Viktor gatau ada penghuni baru di regionalnya.  
"aduh.. ini orang kenapa gak lapor dulu sih ke gue. nyebelin banget. yauda dah .. gua kesana."  
"eh..eh.. ehh tunggu bang bayar dulu somaynya.."  
" ntar gua gesek celengan bagong gua dulu, kas bon ya."  
"Asu* yo. preman kere."

Berangkatlah viktor ke bekas warung mpok Mila yang ada dipojokkan samping rumah makan sunda punya mas popo (* gua jadi manggil popo juga ).

Sampai disana, Viktor tidak menyangka, Warteg yang baru buka hari itu, udah dibanjiri sama sopir sopir mikrolet sama angkutan umum lainnya, gila bahkan yang tadinya ini sopir sopir kagak ngarti budaya antri karena lebih sering nyerobot angkot lain dijalanan. anjrit sedahsyat inikah tempe orek warteg eros abadi ? tanya Viktor dalam benaknya. awalnya viktor pikir ini semua karena tempe orek maha kuasa itu, tapi ternyata ketika Viktor melangkah masuk ke warteg itu dan mendengar suara subhanallah merdu indah itu.

"iya.. sebentar yang bang.. tempe oreknya masih di masak." ujar mas mas yang kira kira berumur 23 tahun, berambut hitam pendek dengan senyum gugup yang malah memancarkan aura 'PESONA CANTIK CITRAH' .  
Viktor cuma bisa terbengong-bengong bego hampir ngiler. Dia pikir cuma tempe orek, ternyata ada makhluk indah yang dulu dia pikir cuma ada di buku buku roman jadul seri pendekar naga bumi, yang sering dia baca di toko buku bekas punya bang Leo.   
" Bang Viktor.. ngantri dong !! kita juga laper nih.."  
"iya bang.. ngantri ngapa.."  
Viktor terbangun dari lamunan joroknya, lalu Viktor dan juga Yuuri sama-sama mengarahkan pandangannya ke satu sama lain.  
'alaammaaak...~~~ jadi ini rasanya pas pendekar naga bumi ketemu sama makhluk kahyangan itu..' teriak Viktor.  
"eh.. Bang Viktor ya? aduh bang maap ya. saya belum sempet ketemu sama abang, soalnya ibu saya udah gasabar mau buka warteg. " ujar Yuuri .  
"eh ga papa kok neng, aduh maksud saya mas, eh tapi kan kayaknya situ lebih muda dari saya, maksud saya dek.. eh iya namanya siapa ya?" Yuuri cuma ketawa kecil  
"nama saya yuuri bang."  
"wah namanya cakep yak kayak yang punya.."

Seluruh pengunjung warteg yang sebagian besar sopir angkutan umum hanya bisa tepok jidat dengan mulut viktor yang kadang suka ga bisa ngerem kalo lagi ngegodain orang.  
"ahaha bisa aja si abang. oiya, ibu saya udah nitipin orek spesial buat abang ." Yuuri mengambil bungkusan nasi yang udah beberapa menit di taroh di deket magic com, isinya orek tempe nasi, kikil sama ayam goreng..  
"ini kata ibu.. buat salam kenal aja.terus juga minta maap belum sempet ke tempat abang."  
"oh gapapa dek.. abang bisa ditemuin kapan aja dan dimana aja kok .. buat adek.."  
"ya kali bang di toilet umum juga.."  
"ya kalo boleh mah..s ih ayo aja.." sekali lagi pengunjung warteg disana cuma bisa tepok jidat sambil berdecak geregetan.  
"bang viktorr !! cepetann dongggg genitnya ditunda dulu kita laper nih.. sekate kate nih kadang si abang kalo lagi genit." ucap salah satu sopir mikrolet disusul dengan paduan suara mengiyakan perkataan si supir.  
"yaelah sabar ngapa.. yauda dah dek.. abang pamit dulu yak.. makasih nasi bungkusnya. nanti abang review di zomato."  
"iya abang makasih yak.."

Begitulah cerita cinta pada pandangan pertama Viktor Nikivorov pada seorang Yuuri Katsuki. Nantikan episode selanjutnya di waktu dan jam yang sama.


	2. BUKU PANDUAN KARAKTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING TULISAN INI TIDAK MENJAMIN ANDA BISA BERHENTI MEMIKIRKAN PESONA ADEK YUURI KATSUKI 
> 
> CHAPTER 2 : BUKU PANDUAN KARAKTER 'CINTAKU BERLABUH DI WARTEG EROS ABADI
> 
> Abang Viktor adalah kepala preman Terminal Pasar senen yang terkenal sangat bijak, murah hati, dan berjiwa kepemimpinan di kalangan masyarakat penghuni terminal Pasar Senen. Namun semua pangkat itu tidak berlaku ketika VIktor memasuki kawasan Warteg Eros Abadi yang terkenal dengan Tempe oreknya yang maha kuasa enaknya. Pangkat sebagai kepala preman bukan kalah dengan sepiring Tempe orek, tapi ia kalah dengan pesona dek Yuuri Katsuki sang pemilik Warteg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA TERIMA KASIH KARENA KEMBALI MEMBACA CHAPTER 2 INI !!!!  
> Gils gak nyangka, cerita nista yang tai ini, banyak bikin ketaswa orang, aku senang mendengarnya :') oh iya sepertinya fanfiksi ini bakal dinaikkan ratingnya karena menyesuaikan dengan latar belakang cerita  
> jadi mohon maaf kalo fakir akan pake kata  
> anjing,babi,bangsat,tai, bedebah,otong, manukmu, titit, ngaceng, dan segala macam kata jorok lainnya 
> 
> /soalnya kan ini di terminal // hehe

selamat siang teman teman... ! anda merasa tersesat di cerita ini? tenang saja saya sudah mempersiapkan buku panduan karakter untuk menjelajahi Terminal Pasar Senen !!! 

victor : preman muka malaikat yang menjaga wilayahnya dengan penuh rasa tanggung jawab, dulu Viktor menjadi idola banyak ibuk ibuk di terminal pasar senen, namun semenjak kedatangan Yuuri, Pesona Viktor langsung jatoh bertekuklutut dihadapan Dek Yuuri.

Yuuri : Tukang warteg pojok yang siang malem selalu rame, karena yaiyalah selain tempe oreknya yang melegenda.. kegantengan/kecantikan Yuuri siapa sih yang ga klepek2 ..., apalagi si Victor yang dengan seenak udel meng-klaim Yuuri itu Ratu terminal pasar senen.

Yurio : Yurio itu tukang loper koran yang nyambi juga jadi tukang jualan kanebo di terminal pasar Senen, ada rumor Yurio jadi jualan kanebo di kopaja kopaja yang lagi ngetem , karena Yurio lagi caper sama supir kopaja yang namanya Otabek, JEALOUS LILLAHI TA'ALA SAMA YUURIkarena mas otabek sering makan siang diwarungnya Yuuri. 

Jeje : Jeje ini pengamen yang suka tebar tebar pesona sama penumpang yang baru turun dari kopaja di pasar senen, dibandingkan dengan nyanyi .. Jeje lebih sering bilang "IT'SSS JEJE STAIL.." daripada nyanyi (*GUA SEBEL KALO KETEMU PENGAMEN CEM DIA) . Rumornya kenapa jeje begitu, karena dia emang suka Caper sama Yurio, soalnya bang Jeje suka sama dia. Sering ngamen di kopajanya Otabek terus dia suka nyindir Otabek di nyanyiannya.

Otabek : lebih sering diem, supir kopaja jurusan pasar senen Bekasi ini, terkenal dengan keahliannya markirin Kopajanya di lahan lahan sempit, marikirin kopaja aja pinter, apalagi marikirin otongnya di lahan sempit Yurio ;) (*najis) 

georgi Popovich : karena namanya susah, semua orang manggil dia mas popo, asli sunda, dan punya warung makanan Sunda disamping Warteg Yuuri, warung sundanya terkenal dengan sambel terasi baper, rumornya itu sambel terasi tercetus karena, Mas popo diputusin pacarnya yang kawin lari sama supir bajaj pangkalan sebelah, jadilah dia bikin sambel terasi Baper, dijamin sekali colek, hati pun Baper gengs. 

Christophe: dipanggilnya Kris, Abang Kris (KRIS SI PANTAT SEMOK) ini si tukang jaga ayam Sogil, hobinya suka selfie dan bilang kalo dia itu febeleus. terus hobinya yang kedua suka godain sopir sopir mikrolet ato kopaja yang lagi beli ayam sogilNYA, "Abang ~ ..mau pahanya ato dadanya? ato dada eike nih? cus lagi diskon loh beli 2 gratis pegang pegang pantat eike 5 menit ."

Nekola Emil : atau yang akrab di sapa kang Emil. Kang Emil ini dulu santri di pesantren Banten. keluar dari pesabtren, kang emil bertekad untuk menjadi ustad yang toleran dan menjadi tempat para masyarakat untuk nanya tentang hal hal agama. memilih menjadi marbot mushola kecil di stasiun pasar senen, karena kang emil pikir, tempat ini butuh sentuhan tangan santri pesantren seperti dia. suka banget numpang nonton do warung mpok Lilia, acara Islam itu damai di tv. 

Yuuko Nishigori , mba yuuko istri dari Takeshi nishigori berprofesi sebagai mba tukang jualan pulsa. suaminya , Takeshi adalah kuli panggul di pasar senen. mereka punya anak kembar tiga yang lebih sering di titipin di wartegnya Yuuri. 

Bang Yakov : ketua dari Aliansi preman Jakarta tegar beriman, ini adalah tokoh masyarakat yang juga disegani di terminal senen dan juga wilayah Jakarta. VIktor sudah menganggap bang Yakov sebagai ayahnya sendiri. akhir akhir ini Bang Yakov suka pusing liat kelakuan Viktor, yang saban hari kerjanya cuma nongkrongin warteg dek Yuuri mulu.

 

Mpok Lilia : mpok Lilia adalah istri dari Bang Yakov, dan sekaligus pemilik dari kontrakan yang ditempati sama Viktor. terkenal sangat ketat ketika mendekati masa jatuh tempo, dansangat sensi dengan Viktor, karena duit kontrakan suka telat. 

Celestino, abang tukang tambal ban yang jadi favorit supir kopaja karena keahliannya dalam nambel ban. Celestino 

Nikolai (kakeknya Yurio) : engkong Nikolai adalah salah satu tokoh masyarakat yang disegani di terminal pasar senen. dia dikenal sebagai Bandar judi togel yang beroperasi di daerah Jakarta Pusat. sangat overprotective sama cucunya yang bernama Yurio, dan galak banget kalo ada laki yang deketin cucunya. 

Guang Hong , Guang hong adalah salah satu anak dari engko Hong yang punya toko obat china di terminal pasar senen. mahir dalam meracik ramuan , mulai dari obat sakit perut sampe obat kuat buat nganu 3 hari 3 malem. obat yang terakhir ini yang bikin Guang hong menjadi idola laki laki penghuni pasar senen, termasuk Viktor.

Seung Gil , abang tukang jual dvd, yang serimg ditongkrongin remaja perempuan smp sama smayang gemar korea , soalnya Seung gil itu tukng dvd spesialis kpop. tapi sama halnya dengan tukang dvd bajakan lainnya, Seug gil pun juga jualan dvd ohok//bokep//ohok.

PICHIT, pichit adaah salah satu anggota aliansi tukang somay jakarta yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya meracik bumbu somay 'Ojo ngono'. tidak hanya itu dia dikenal sebagai biang gosip nomor wahid, karena diam diam KUPINGNYA ADA DIMANA MANA. nah gosip tentang viktor pacaran sama Yuuri, dia juga yang nyebarin .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOHOHOHOHO PEnasaran kan dengan semua karakter ini ? jangan lupa Fakir apdet lagi di Sabtu sore loch..!!
> 
> salam nista  
> fakir asupan


	3. kiat jitu merebut hati dek Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang Viktor sedang berusaha untuk membangun percaya dirinya di depan dek Yuuri, tapi apakah mungkin ? wong disenyumin sama Dek Yuuri aja malemnya abang mimpi basah. Bang Viktor pun bertanya kesana kemari untuk mendapatkan tips dalam mendekati dek Yuuri. 
> 
> "kenapa gak lu tanya aja ke Bang Yakop ?"
> 
> "Ide bagus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUA SANGAT TIDAK MENYANGKA INI CERITA BAKAL KEMANA-MANA, I MEAN.. GILS GUYS YOU MADE ME AMAZE LOH.
> 
> jadi kemarin seseorang ada yang nge-screenshoot cerita ini dan naroh di TUMBLR, dan subhanallah keren juga bisa banyak yang nge-reblog dan ada juga sih yang bikin komentar negatif
> 
> saya tegaskan lagi, ini fanfiksi hanya untuk senang-senang, tidak bermaksud untuk terlalu puitis, dan maaf jika banyak kata-kata vulgar tidak formal bertebaran dimana mana. 
> 
> yang masih menunggu kehadiran rayuan gombal Bang Viktor, monggo silahkan di tunggu setiap rabu dan Sabtu :) .

setelah bertemu dengan Yuuri, Otak Viktor pun jadi semakin terpecah belah. Otak  sebelah kiri bagian depan memikirkan utang somay di bang Pichit dan uang kontrakan di Mpok Lilia. Otak sebelah kiri belakang mikirin gimana cara menata Terminal Pasar Senen biar tertib dan aman,otak sebelah kanan bagian depan mikirin gimana caranya deketin dek Yuuri tanpa bersikap malu-maluin. dan otak kanan bagian belakang ngimpiin mimpi basah tadi malem. YA DEWA, kenapa Viktor bisa mimpiin Dek Yuuri bisa se-seksi itu di mimpinya. 

paha adek yang mulus, bibirnya yang mungil, matanya yang masya allah, rambutnya yang halus, oke Viktor yakin ia baru saja orgasme lagi hanya karena memikirikan hal itu. 

MEMALUKAN, gimana caranya dia bisa mendekati dek Yuuri, kalo hanya dengan mikirin senyum dek Yuuri, dia bisa orgasme. apa Viktor punya gejala ejakulasi dini? gak mungkin !! dia udah minum ramuan Guang Hong tiap pagi, buat menjaga kesehatan manuknya. Viktor menatap nanar ke arah kipas angin berwarna putih yang ia todongkan langsung ke badanya. " Ya tuhan, gua harus nanya ke siapa ya? nanya ke Pichit ujung ujungnya pasti gua ditagih utang gue,  nanya ke Seung gil nanti malah dikasih dvd bokep bajakan, nanya ke kri ...s ya tolong ga mungkin nanti malah disuruh senam pantat sama dia. nanya kemana ya hmm, oh iya ! kenapa gua ga nanya ke Bang Yakop ya? cuma dia yang bisa naklukin Mpok Lilia.., wah iya harus ditanya ini.." bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Viktor langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kontrakannya. 

kamar mandi di kontrakkan viktor, sistemnya kamar mandi bersama. hanya terdapat 3 kubikel kamar mandi disana, dan kontrakkan mpok lilia ada 7 pintu. BAYANGKAN betapa ramenya disaat pagi hari. beruntung hari ini Viktor bangun siang, karena mimpi basah  bedebah itu. 

"bag Viktor ?" sapaan bernada tanya itu menyapa kuping Viktor yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi. Viktor menoleh kearah asal suara itu, "DEK YUURI ?? DEK YUURI NGAPAIN DISINI ?" Viktor reflek menutupi bagian celana boxernya yang basah tepat dimana burungnya bersangkar. 

"Saya baru pindah ke kontrakannya mpok Lilia.." ujar Yuuri dengan senyum itu. iya senyum itu.

"OH HAHAHA.. GITU YA.. OKE DEH.. SELAMAT DATANG DI KONTRAKANNYA MPOK LILIA. ABANG MANDI DULU YA.. NANTI KITA NGERUMPI LAGI..." belum sempat Yuuri membalas, Viktor sudah mengunci pintu kamar mandi. jantung Viktor berdendang dengan keras bagai orkes dangdut keliling yang sering mampir di kampung ini. ia melirik perlahan ke arah selangkangannya, dan mendapati burungnya sudah berdiri dengan tidak santai, "YAELAH.. MASA BERDIRI LAGI ..." 

 

masalah memang suka sekali menjamah hidup Viktor akhir-akhir ini, ia benar-benar harus menemui Bang Yakop untuk mendapatkan wejangan dari ketua IPSTB (Ikatan Preman Pasar Tegar Beriman). Jam segini, biasanya Bang Yakop jam segini tengah leha-leha ganteng di pendopo teras depan rumahnya sembari mengisi tts yang sampulnya keseringan cewek cewek bahenol rok minian.

"assalamualaikum !!!" Ucap Viktor, lalu duduk bersila didepan bang Yakop yang sedang serius mengisi TTS. "kumsalam.., ngapain lu kesini." bang Yakop mendelik judes kearah preman didikannya itu.

"bujug dah  bang..makin ari .. makin judes aja.. ketularan mpok lilia yak." 

"sekate-kate lo ya kalo ngomong. gua gibeng nih."

"eh..ehe..eh ampun bang ampun.. , tapi bang ya kadang gua suka bertanya-tanya, kenapa elu sama mpok lilia bisa jadi."

"itu karena takdir goblok ."

" Yaelah.. nenek salto juga tahu itu namanya takdir. gini loh bang.. gua tuh.. gua tuhh.. akhh prustasi gua.."  kali ini bang Yakop menaruh perhatiannya seratus persen ke arah viktor. 

"lu mau nanya ke gua gimana caranya gua dapetin mpok Lili."

"KOK ABANG BISA BACA PIKIRAN GUE.."

"lu terlalu gampang untuk ditebak Tor. "

"plis bang... gua harus tahu.."

"ini pasti buat bocah yang sekrang nempatin tempatnya si MIla dulu kan ? sapa tuh namanya .. yuujri ... "

"YUURI ABANG..."

"iye si Yujri... " Viktor tepok jidat. 

\----

**"jadi pertama, lu mulai dari matanya, karena biasanya kita jatuh cinta itu lewat mata duluan, jadi kita harus mulai memuji dari matanya"**

\----

"Dek Yuuri !!!" Sapa Viktor sembari menghampiri Yuuri yang tengah berjalan ke arah Wartegnya.

"eh abang, darimana bang ?"

"biasa .. abis mantau kondisi terminal bagian utara."

"oh .. wah abang rajin ya.."

"iya dong .. oya dek... sebentar deh."

mereka berhenti sejenak lalu Viktor mulai menatap mata Yuuri

'sabar tor TAHAN... LU GABOLEH GAGAL.'

"abang seneng deh..liat mata adek.."

pipi Yuuri langsung memerah, "eh emang kenapa sama mata saya.."

"iya soalnya jernih bening-bening gitu. abang jadi bisa liat refleksi masa depan kita berdua.." ujar Viktor sambil mengerling genit ke arah Yuuri.

VIKTOR TERTEGUN, SAAT MELIHAT PIPI YUURI SEMAKIN MEMERAH DAN MEMALINGKAN MUKANYA SEMBARI TERSENYUM MALU-MALU. 'ASTAGA MANIS BANGET !!!' dan gasadar, selangakangan Viktor udah mulai sempit lagi. 

"abang... anuu.. itu.. celananya jendol.." Ujar Yuuri malu-malu, Ternyata saudara-saudara, restleting celana Viktor belum ditutup, dan mengakibatkan semakin terlihatnya junior Viktor, yang memberontak ingin keluar.

"ASTAGA ... HAHAHA.. MAAF YA DEK.. ABANG CABUT DULU YA DEK.. HAHAHA" 

**sangking malunya, Viktor tidak sempat bertanya, Yuuri malu karena melihat resleting Viktor yang masih ternganga atau sama rayuan gombal Viktor.**

 

**\----**

Bang Yakop tertawa dengan biadab mendengar curhatan dari preman didikannya itu, antara ingin iba dan mengutuk kepala preman yang terkenal dengan kewibawaannya ini. Yakop jadi mempertanyakan, sedahsyat apa pesona itu bocah sampe-sampe orang yang paling Yakop percaya bisa  berantakkan seperti ini. 

"Tor..Tor... akdang gua bertanya-tanya kenapa lu se-guoblok ini."

"YAA MAAP BANG.. ITUKAN GA DISENGAJA"

"mata lu soek ..., makanya kalo mau ketemu sama gebetan itu yang rapih.. "

"terus sekarang gimana dong bang"

\----

**"Coba lu perlihatkan satu kemampuan lu biar itu bocah kagum sama lu"**

\----

hari itu Viktor berpikir keras akan ucapan Bang Yakop masalahnya, Keahlian viktor itu selain memimpin Pasar Senen dengan bijak, dia gapunya keahlian yang lain lagi.

ayo sebutin apa keahliannya? paling mentok mentok keahlian ngerayu dia yang gabisa dibilang 'pro' malah jatuhnya ngerayu bikin jijik gitu. oh ada deh satu, dia ahli cutting stiker. oke, apa istimewanya keahlian satu ini? Viktor yang lagi baca tips ini pun berpikir dengan keras.

"oh apa gua bikinin stiker buat nama wartegnya aja ya?' pikir viktor . viktor juga melihat kalo wartef yuuri ini belum ada namanya cuma satu kertas HVS yang ada tulisan 'warteg Eros Abadi', viktor pun memutuskan untuk membuat stiker untuk nama warteg Yuuri.

seperti biasa, warteg Yuuri ramai dikunjungi para supir.   
"eh bang viktor, tumben pagi pagi udah kesini. biasanya sorean." ujar Yuuri.

"iya dek .. warung nasi uduk mpok Sara, lagi tutup, jadi mau sarapan liatin muka adek aja."

"najiiss bang amit amit pagi pagi . udah ngereceh." celetuk salah satu sopir mikrolet yang lagi makan pagi disana.

"diem lu, mau gua naikin pajak lu." ancam Viktor.

"eh udahh..udahh masih pagi bang. yaudah yang biasakan ?" 

" iya dek .. yang biasa ya .. senyumnya dibanyakin."

"hahaha..abang bisa aja."

kalo bukan tempe orek sama kehadiran yuuri katsuki, para sopir yang lagi makan disitu mungkin udah kagak pengen lagi makan disana. ASTAGA SEJAK KAPAN KEPALA PREMAN YANG BIJAK, JADI BUJANGAN YANG HAUS BELAIAN?

"oiya ..dek itu nama wartegnya belum di pasang ya?"tanya viktor sambil menyuap tempe orek yang ada di piringnya.

"iya bang, kata ibu sih besok baru ke tukang stiker."

"yaudah dek, biar abang aja yang buatin?"

"hah abang?"

"iya .. kan abang punya jasa cutting stiker. nanti abang bikinin yang kece buat adek."

"gak ngerepotin bang ? nanti malah nyusahin abang"

"buat adek mah .. semua abang turutin kok. tenang aja, serahkan sama bang Viktor Nikivorov ini." Yuuri lagi lagi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Viktor. Boom ! ahh senyum itu lagi, Viktor langsung meleleh dibuatnya.

"ANJRIT BANG VIKTOR LU NGOMPOL YA?" TIBA TIBA JEJE YANG BARU DUDUK DI SAMPING VIKTOR, KAGET MELIHAT KE ARAH BAWAH VIKTOR, KEBETULAN VIKTOR PAKAI CELANA JEANS DAN KENAPA INI CAPSLOCK GUA TETEP NYALA. oke fine, balik lagi. semua supir langsung melihat ke arah Viktor. 

"ANJRIT BANG VIKTOR LU BARU KELUAR YA?"

"OMG ABANG VIKTOR EJAKULASI DINI. EIKE TERKEJUT.." Teriak Kris yang entah darimana muncul tiba-tiba 

KELAR SUDAH GELAR KEPALA PREMAN PASAR SENEN NAN BIJAKSANA DITANGAN MAHA RATU YUURI KATSUKI.

**Dan rencana buat tebar pesona ke dek Yuuri , gagal hari itu**

**\-----**

Yakop antara kesal ingin menampar Viktor atau ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar curhatan Viktor.

"Tor..tor... jangan sampe gua berubah pikiran dan nyopot jabatan lu sebagai kepala preman nih !!"

" JANGAN ABANG.. ABANG HARUS TAHU GIMANA NELANGSANYA SUKA SAMA DEK YUURI , SAYA LELAH BANG"

"lu aja yang terlalu lemah."

"terus gimana lagi dong bang !!!! gua prustasi !!!"

"serah lu ah tor.. cape gua dengerinnya, POKOKNYA MULAI DETIK INI, KALO LU GAK BISA NGERAYU DENGAN BENER.. GUA COPOT JABATAN LU !!!" 

'JEDER.. BUMI GONJANG GANJING !!!!'

"BANG JANGAN GITU DONG!!"

"gak ada tapi-tapian !! pokoknya lu dateng kesini harus bawa berita baik !! gua gamau dengerin curhatan lu yangisinya lu dan burung lu yang ga terkontrol kalo di deketin sama ntu bocah.."

 

**pulang ke kontrakkan, Viktor pun membawa motivasi baru, mulai hari itu ia selalu berlatih didepan kaca bagaimana ia mengutarakan rayuannya pada dek Yuuri.**

 

**\-----**

**Rayuan gombal 1 ala viktor nikiporop**

"dek Yuuri.."

"eh abang, mau pesen apa? tempe orek lagi ?"

"abang mau indomie aja dek."

"oke deh bang."

"eiya dek.. ngomong-ngomong soal indomie, inget indomie, abang jadi inget sama adek. abis adek kayak indomie sih"

"ya ampun abang, masa aku kayak indomie.. :( "

"iya soalnya adek sama-sama seleraku"

"Ya ampun abang bisa ajaaa !!" supir-supir yang tengah makan di warteg Yuuri, harus bisa bertahan dari rayuan taik kotok bang Viktor. DAN KENAPA DEK YUURI SENYUM SENYUM MALU GITU. 

**mission completed : 100 %**

\----

**Rayuan gombal 2 ala viktor nikiporop**

"DEK GAWAT .... NIH GAWAT BANGET..."

" KENAPA ABANG? ABANG JATOH ? ABANG KENAPA ? GA KENAPA KENAPA KAN?"

" ABANG KEMALINGAN..."

" YA AMPUN BANG... tabah ya abang... itu pasti ada hikmahnya . mungkin tuhan lagi pengen kasih rejeki yang lebih buat abang.. kata mamah dedeh ya bang. kita harus tabah dalam menghadapi cobaan..blablbalba.."

viktor  hanya menghela nafas pasrah 

**niat ngegombal gagal total**

**mission completed : 20 %**

**\----**

**Rayuan gombal 3 ala viktor nikiporop**

**(gunakan bahasa asing )**

"dek..dek.. abang lagi bingung nih.."

"bingung kenapa bang ?"

"bahasa inggrisnya aku cinta kamu apa  ya?"

"hmm.. I love You ?"

" I love you too ;) "

 

**mission completed : 90 %**

**\---**

**bonus edisi pilkada DKI**

"dek kamu udh ktp sini ya?"

" iya bang... aku masih KTP Jakarta"

 " milih dong kmaren? "

" iya dong bang..., abang pilih yang mana?

" rahasia dong yang pasti ... yang nomor satu tetep kamu ;) "

\-----

Begitulah kisah Viktor dalam mendapatkan perhatian Dek Yuuri pada minggu ini, kita harus _respect_ abang kita yang satu ini karena dia sangat gigih memperjuangkan Cinta Dek Yuuri, walaupun semua orang tahu, Rayuan bang Viktor sangat receh dan kadang suka ngeselin. bagaimana kelanjutan nasib bang Viktor dan cintanya ?

Hanya Tuhan, malaikat yang udah capek BANGET dengerin rayuannya Viktor, dan Author yang tahu kelanjutan kisah ini

\-----

 

TBC

 

epilog 

 

"YAKOOPPP... NGOMONG APA LU SAMA SI VIKTOR HAH..." tebak ini omongan siapa ? ;) yang bisa nebak author kasih hadiah khusus buat kalian.


	4. Tatto Bang Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preman tanpa tatto bagaikan nasi tanpa garam kurang enak kurang SEDHAP , begitu pula dengan bang Viktor. sedari awal dia merintis karir menjadi preman pasar, ia sudah mengidam-idamkan tatto impiannya. lalu seperti apa sih memangnya itu tatto ? apalagi tattonya seorang bang Viktor Nikiporop yang maha jab .. eh salah yang maha bijaksana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAFKAN SAYA TELAT APDET (emang ada yang nungguin ? ) iya maklumi lah saya cuma mahasiswa proletar :( yang angot angotan kalo nulis apalagi udah semester 6 tekanan untuk prokrastinasi sangat tinggi. yaudah deh ya sesuai janji berkat salah satu kakak senior Fakir yang masya allah baik banget ada setitik hadiah dari dia buat saya sendiri dan buat kalian juga. punya ide siapa yang mau dibahas di chapter selanjutnya ? CUS KIRIM INBOX ~

CREDIT GAMBAR : TERIMA KASIH KAK INTAN INI GAMBAR MASYA ALLAH SEKALI 

 

Seperti yang terlihat diatas, foto ini adalah saksi bahwa Bang Viktor memang maha tampan dan bijaksana, senyumnya pun tiada tara sebelum dek Yuuri datang ke pasar Senen pastinya. banyak juga yang sebenernya naksir Viktor, waduh siapa sih yang gak naksir Viktor. beginilah bang VIktor kita sehari hari memimpin Pasar senen. banyak Tatto mawar dibadannya, karena dia sangat terobsesi sama bunga itu. ini gara-gara lagu 'sekuntum mawar merah' yang dulu bang Roma pernah nyanyiin, menurut dia lagu itu SO SWEET ABIS, dan dia juga bercita cita ngelamar calon pasangannya pake bunga mawar merah dan diireingi para pengamen pasar senen yang nyanyiin lagu sekuntum mawar merah.

 

oke itu  obsesi aneh memang. tapi sebelum punya tatto se-kece ini, Bang Viktor juga melalui masa masa agak sedih sih. ketika merintis karir, bang Viktor itu gapunya uang untuk membuat sebuah tatto permanen, yaelah boro uang, tiap hari aja kalo bisa dia sering banget kas bon di warung mpok mila dulunya. suatu ketika bang Viktor melihat Bang Yakop yang lagi gulung lengan kaosnya dan ngeliat sebuah Tatto keren banget gambarnya macan dan dibawahnya ditulis  'persatuan silat lompat harimau' 

"Bang kenapa sih preman harus punya tatto ?"

" preman itu ! kalo ga pake tato ! ga kerennn tor. jadi kalo lo mau jadi penerus gue dan menjadi seorang preman yang bijak dan keren. lu harus punya Tatto tor DAN SEMAKIN BANYAK TATTONYA SEMAKIN KEREN PREMANNYA !!"

"apapun tattonya bang ??? !!"

"apapunn !!! pokoknya tatto "

"OKE BANG VIKTOR MAU BIKIN TATTO DULU "berangkatlah Viktor ke tempat Bang Yakop bikin tatto. sesampainya disana, Viktor sangat terkejut karena harga membuat tatto itu mahal sekali, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat tatto. diperjalanan pulang Viktor berpikir keras. gimana caranya punya tatto keren tanpa ngeluarin duit ratusan ribu  ???? . 

TING

AHA

TATTO PERMEN KARET AJA

dengan bersemangat Viktor berlari ke warung mpok lilia.

"mpok beli permen karet yoccan 20 ribu !!"

"buset tor.. banyak amat.."

"iye mpok mau yang manis manis nih ."

"yaudah gih ambil tuh  setengah toples."

"siap kumendan"

hati bang Viktor kembali riang. dengan membawa sekantong penuh permen karet Yoccan, di kontrakkan Viktor dengan telaten membuka permen permen itu satu persatu, ada gambar  piccolo, son goku, hello kitty, pikachu, dan lain sebagainya, gambarnya pasti sangat beragam dan random, Viktor mulai menempalkan satu persatu tatto itu di bagian lehernya, hampir 10 tatto kecil kecil bergambar random terpampang jelas di sekitar leher Viktor bagai orang yang abis di cupang pasangannya. tak lupa Viktor pun juga menempalkan tatto tatto itu di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

 

MENAKJUBKAN, teriak Viktor dalam hati. sekarang badannya penuh dengan tatto. DIA PASTI KEREN, DAN BAKAL BIJAKSANA, DAN PASTINYA BAKAL MEMBANGGAKAN BANG YAKOP !! DIAKAN PENERUS KEPALA PREMAN SELANJUTNYA. senyum Viktor tak lepas lepas dari wajahnya sampai ia tertidur dan bermimpi seisi terminal pasar senen akan melihatnya dengan takjub besok !!!

ah dasar Viktor naif sekali :( 

keesokkan paginya VIktor bangun tidur dalam semangat 45, karena takut tattonya keapus, jadi si bang viktor cuma mandi kucing doang alias cuci muka pake tissu basah. ia sengaja memakai kaos tak berlengan untuk memperlihatkan betapa gahar dan kerennya dirinya saat ini.

keluar kontrakkan Viktor memasang muka super cool, jalan pun dengan membusungkan dada ke depan dan kedua tangannya ia masukkan di saku celanan samping. orang orang yang melihat penampilan Viktor, hanya bisa terpelongo. 'ASIK .. MEREKA TERKESIMA..'  TERIAK VIKTOR DALAM HATI. 

Viktor mempercepat jalannya menuju ke markas bang Yakop. sesampainya disana Bang Yakop seperti biasa tengah mengisi lembaran TTS yang sampulnya gambar perempuan bahenol.

"BANG YAKOP !!!"

bang yakop yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Viktor yang waktu itu masih agak cempreng, mengalihkan pandangan Yakop dari lembaran TTS itu.

"ASTAGFIRULLOH PIKTTOOOORRRRRR..!!!!!"

"KEREN KANN BANG !!! TATTO GUA BANYAKK .."

"YA ALLAH YA RABB.. BUKAN TATTO ITU JUGA PIKTORRR... YA ALLAH.. GIMANA GUA MAU KASIH JABATAN GUA KE ELU... CUNGUK.."

 

hari itu Viktor belajar Tatto permen karet tidak bisa menjadi standar untuk membuat seseorang bisa dibilang seorang preman yang keren.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Sudah berapa lama Yuuri tidak tertawa selepas ini dan sepuas ini. Mpok Lilia hari itu tengah menceritakan cerita awal awal Viktor yang dulu menjadi murid bang Yakop.

"SERIUSAN ITU MPOK YA AMMPUN. SI ABANG LUCU BANGET SIH .."

"seriusan dek Yuuri, dulu itu si Piktor malu-maluin banget, kadang mpok ya suka bingung kenapa dia bisa jadi kepala preman sekarang, eh ngomong ngomong katanya dia suka godain dek Yuuri ya? pasti receh .." Yuuri hanya tertawa tersipu malu.

"iya nih mpok sia bang suka godain saya. ya paling cuma becanda doang, si abang mah cakep gituh.. pasti tipenya bukan saya."

"ah masa sih dek, mpok ya kalo punya anak gadis bakal mpok jodohin sama dek yuuri. sayang anak mpok udah pada nikah."

"si mpok bisa aja nih heheheh."

"ih serius loh dek. tapi yang pasti dek Yuuri jangan milih si piktor itu yak .., aduh sumpah deh jangan ."

Yuuri lagi-lagi tersenyum manis, pada kenyataanya Yuuri udah suka sama Bang VIktor lama banget. LAMA SEBELUM DIA PINDAH JUALAN  KE TERMINAL PASAR SENEN. 

 

NAH LOH hayo maksudnya apa ? itulah yang akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini, yang pasti kedua cinta mereka saling berbalas kok EEEAAA. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

SABDA BANG YAKOP 

"TAMPOL BEGO, NANTI KEBIASAAN" 

 


	5. Update (* apakah author masih hidup ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halo !!

hallo teman-teman !! maaf menghilang tiba-tiba  seperti gebetan yang mau digebet terus ilang kontak (* idihh )  maafkan saya baru kasih kabar hari ini, banyak banget yang bikin saya down beberapa minggu ini, mulai dari kuliah,kerjaan, dan lain sebagainya

 

oh iya saya mungkin akan balik lagi  sekitar pertengahan April sehabis UTS (* nasib mahasiswa proletar)  

 

Oh dan teman-teman yang membaca karya saya, mohon doanya untuk saudara-saudara kita yang tengah melakukan aksi menyemen kaki di depan Istana untuk menuntut pemerintah agar menindak adil pabrik semen di Kendeng. dan sampaikan doa kita untuk salah satu  kartini kendeng kita Ibu Patmi, yang gugur dalam perlawanan 3 hari yang lalu. saya berusaha menyampaikan perlawanan mereka kepada teman-teman ,agar teman-teman tahu diluar sana ada yang tengah melawan Negeri yang semakin tidak adil pada rakyat kecil. 

 

terima kasih teman-teman !! mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya !! 

 

\-- best regards , Fakirasupan--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> serial ini akan update setiap rabu siang, dan sabtu pagi.
> 
> halo ! punya ide untuk menistakan mas Viktor di episode selanjutnya ? tenang saja, fakir dapat mewujudkan kenistaan teman-teman untuk Viktor Nikivorov. Caranya gampang sekali, cukup Inbox Fakir dengan ide-ide kalian !!!, fakir akan senang menulis kenistaan itu. hohohoho 
> 
> salam nista, fakir asupan.


End file.
